


Игра воображения

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рисунки на столе художницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра воображения

Стол завален рисунками, рисунки лежат на полу и на журнальном столике. Рисунками набиты твердые кожаные папки, рисунки вложены между страницами толстенных альбомов по истории Китая, а неудавшиеся - безжалостно затолканы в мусорную корзину. Наброски, скетчи, детали, безликие силуэты, детали костюмов. Лица, лица, лица.  
Шейла сидит на полу гостиной. Гелевая ручка скользит по бумаге, из штрихов и плавных линий рождается неповторимый образ. Она, как и все художники Компании, озадачена дизайном персонажей к новому проекту. Но работает она в студии, там, где огромные окна, ослепительный свет и постоянный гам носящихся туда-сюда сотрудников. А дома - дома она рисует, рисует просто так, для себя.  
Она рисует фигуру воина в тяжелом доспехе, с мечом в руках, и вспоминает Мэй Линг. Мэй - историк, консультант Студии, она назубок помнит, как правильно именуются все эти заковыристые штучки на доспехах, детальки конской упряжи и курильницы перед алтарями предков. Мэй говорит, что меч героини зовется дан гьен, и ехидно добавляет, что Шейла всякий раз нетолерантно порывается нарисовать вместо китайского меча европейский эспадон. «Ты не уважаешь наши многовековые культурные традиции!» - смеется Мэй, складывает свои записи и спрашивает, не составит ли Шейла ей компанию за ужином.  
А потом проект закончился, и Мэй Линг вернулась в свой университет, читать лекции о художественном и историческом наследии Китая…  
Шейла заштриховывает кисточку на рукояти меча, вырывает лист из альбома и вкладывает его в сканер. Созданный ею набросок появляется на экране ноута. Шейла меланхолично, не задумываясь, водит курсором. Слой А, слой Б, слой Д. Убавить синего. Добавить красного. Смягчить переходы, нанести фон. Черно-белый скетч оживает, наливается красками. У Мулан лицо Мэй Линг - нежные, точеные черты азиатки, не мужчина и не женщина, воинственный андрогин. Мулан стоит на лесной поляне, смотрит куда-то влево - тонкий профиль, миндалевидные глаза под тяжелыми веками, короткие черные волосы перетянуты зеленой лентой, бойко торчит забавный хвостик. Поколебавшись, Шейла аккуратно стирает меч и заменяет его кинжалом. Добавляет вихрь золотистых светлячков, пролетающих наискосок через экран. Еще один файл в папке, рисунок, которого никто не увидит. Просто сохраненная безотказным Фотошопом игра воображения, нарисованная за полчаса до традиционной чашки чая, выпуска сериала и воссоединения с подушкой.  
Она смотрит на свое творение, размышляя, не нажать ли «Del» и не стереть к чертям Мулан, никчемные воспоминания и светячков с эффектом блесток. Кусает губу, хватает ручку и начинает рисовать - быстро, почти не задумываясь и не беспокоясь об анатомической верности. Она рисует принцессу Атлантиды, Киду - а может, саму себя? - яркую голубоглазую блондинку в синей тунике, с массивными золотыми серьгами в ушах и синей каплей кулона на шее. По сравнению с мрачной сосредоточенной китаянкой в доспехах Кида выглядит несколько глуповатой и легкомысленной. Шейла впихивает ей в руки пару трехзубых саев, засовывает листок в сканер и зачарованно смотрит, как на фоне бамбуковой рощи магическим образом возникает вторая фигурка.  
Черное и белое. Бронза и голубизна. Чеканный металл, вареная кожа - и прозрачность летящих по ветру шелков, сквозь которые просвечивает свежая зелень листьев. Фа Му-Лан жила в пятом веке, Кида - в двадцатом. Дева-воин из древних легенд и принцесса воинствующей расы, выдуманной режиссером. Непохожие на всех прочих. Не такие, как все. Что они могли бы сказать друг другу, доведись им встретиться - там, где не существует преград времени и запретов, где с легким жужжанием кружат светляки и шелестят длинные узкие листья бамбука?  
Шейла прикрывает глаза. Сквозь ресницы изображения на экране ноута кажутся размытыми и чуть более человекоподобными, чем полагалось бы рисунку. Шейла грезит…  
…видя ослепительный проблеск взлетающих навстречу друг другу кинжалов. Видит порхающий в воздухе лоскут голубой ткани, отсеченный лезвием клинка Мулан, и то, как негодующе сходятся к переносице нахмуренные белые брови Киды. Видит, как принцесса Атлантов босоногой птицей взлетает над травой, атакуя, но не в силах преодолеть стремительный веер защиты. Они кружат, клинки со звоном сталкиваются, высекая почти неразличимые глазу искры, сверкающие алмазной крошкой. Нижний крест, верхний крест, нападение - укол - защита, острые иголки саев безостановочно снуют туда-сюда, пытаясь отыскать брешь. Тяжелый и плоский кинжал Мулан полосует воздух символами бесконечности, выписывает иероглифы, перелетает из руки в руку, блестя широким лезвием и камнями на полулунной рукояти. Танец - сражение - бой ветра со скалой, уверенно попирающей землю. Кружение испуганных светлячков и привольный полет зеленой ленты, стягивавшей волосы Мулан. Кида смеется, высоко вскинув руку с саем - и на самом конце острия флагом трепещет сорванный трофей.  
Шейла, не глядя, водит карандашом по бумаге. Хаос спутанных линий, небрежно брошенные тени, паутина оттенков - складывающихся, как в картинке-загадке, в изображение сплетенных тел, бронзового и нежно-смуглого. Качающиеся цветы - и раскрытые пальцы руки, точно плывущий по волнам лотос. Жесткие черные пряди, смешавшиеся с ослепительно-белыми. Приоткрытые пухлые губы Киды, блестящие мелкие зубки. Изгиб плеча Мулан, как изгиб бамбукового ствола, упругого и гибкого, с гордостью несущего шелестящую крону. Кинжал, по самую рукоять воткнутый в мягкую землю, и трава, прильнувшая к лезвию. Золотая цепочка на шее Киды, мир, отразившийся в глубине кристалла. Страсть боя, переплавившаяся в страсть любви. Обжигающая вспышка, которой суждено просуществовать лишь те несколько мгновений, пока художница забавляется со своим прихотливым воображением. Пока карандаш черкает по бумаге - и до тех пор, пока от слишком сильного нажима грифель черной «Берол Бьюти» не ломается. С тем звуком, от которого рушатся миры - едва различимым треском, сильным пинком возвращающим Шейлу в реальность мобильных телефонов и компьютеров, Компании и незавершенного проекта.  
Моргая, точно спросонья, Шейла смотрит на экран. Нарисованные Мулан и Кида стоят на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, смотря в разные стороны. Светлячки вычерчивают заданную программой сложную траекторию, замыкая девушек в переливчатое кольцо Мёбиуса. Кончиками пальцев Шейла чуть касается экрана, ощущая крохотный электрический разряд. Она шарит вокруг себя, находит сумку, вытаскивает из нее сотовый, стучит по клавишам, разыскивая сохранившийся в памяти номер.  
\- Мисс Линг? Мэй Линг? Это Шейла - ну, художница из Компании, вы еще консультировали нас, когда делали «Мулан»?.. Нет, ничего не случилось, просто рисовала сегодня и вспомнилось… Ты случайно к нам не собираешься? Мы могли бы поужинать вместе… Нет? Да, я все понимаю. Извини. Да. Это было очень неожиданно. Я не подумала. Извини, Мэй. Да, конечно, звони в любое время…  
Она выключает телефон. Понимает руку, мгновение колеблется и нажимает клавишу Delete.  
Перед ней снова чистый лист, готовый к работе.


End file.
